mythenbaumfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinmöl
Description Vinmöl is known mostly for a handful of attributes, Firstly its role in The Reckoning (The even that united the countries into an empire). But also it is known for being partly underground due to the third attribute, the fact that it is a rich mining town, typical of Dwarven cities. Population Total: 11 thousandAprox Dwarves: 9,000 Humans: 1,000 Various: 1,000 Geography From a distance Vinmöl would look like the mountain has opened its maw and is attempting to eat the surrounding farmland. The bottom on the mouth would be "The Square" the trade hub of Vinmöl. it is less Dwarven in architecture due to pop up stands and visitors selling goods, (Vinmöl, of course taxes their profits.) It is a maze-like grouping of stands and homes off to the side, many food vendors peddle their goods here. Where the throat would begin the city has a large gate that leads into the hollow part of the mountain, this is where most of the populace live, the higher you go the richer and more lavish the architecture. If you were to descend into the "Esophagus" you could enter the Old town, it is a poorer area of Vinmöl exempting the sections preserved for tourism. In the less maintained sections vine growth and cave flora flourish, The unstable crime ridden areas are known well by the locals. Lastly atop the "palate" would be "The Spires" a spiky growth on top of the mouth, consisting of multileveled masonry and blacksmith shops. This district has high ceilings and skylights for sunlight and smoke drainage, however is also lit by fire. It is common to see Dwarves walking from one spire to another alone stone bridges, there are multiple pulleys reaching down to the square below to transport goods and creatures down from the arching district. Guilds Vinmöl has clans in place of standard guilds, there are 3 major clans and 2 minor clans. '''Axe casters (major)''' The Axe casters consist of Hill Dwarves, they are mercenaries, and the police force in Vinmöl. They are known for their deadly accuracy with axe throwing. Each axe is cast by the dwarf that wields it, it has the symbol of their clan and a sigil individual to the particular dwarf, and so each axe is one-of-a-kind. The Axe Casters can progress through their Clan by defeating a member one level higher than them in combat. '''Goldhammer (Major)''' Goldhammer is a Clan of Blacksmiths and other creators. Is mostly consists of Hill Dwarves and it is said to be the richest clan. If you wield a weapon made of steel, it was mostly likely made by a member of Goldhammer. The Goldhammer Clan are great supporters of the Empire as they understand the riches that come along with the alliance, and the stability it provides... but mostly the riches. '''Peakfellers (Major)''' The Peakfellers are mostly Mountain Dwarves. They own most of the mines near Vinmöl, and only allow members of their Clan to mine in them, keeping the riches in their own clan. If there is an expedition into the mines to find new sources of ore, or new cave systems it's most likely led by a member of Peakfellers. It is a famous myth among Vinmöl citizens that the founding member of the Peakfellers took the top off of the mountain the Vinmöl spire district sits upon with one swing of his mighty pickaxe. '''Sons of Stone''' Sons of Stone Clan is the most open of the guilds, consisting of Mixed Dwarves and even a few non-Dwarves. They have their hands on all main trades in Vinmöl, Smithing, Mining, and Mercenary work. They can do this because they tend to accept the outcasts, and rejects. They, for this reason, are also seen as the least honourable Dwarven Clan, as they are willing to accept the dishonoured. '''The Scorned (Minor)''' The Scorned is an old Clan, it is made up of mostly Duergar and they mostly keep to themselves partly because they are scorned, and partly because they prefer to keep secrets. Members of the Scorned are often untrusted due to their lineage. The Scorned live in the undergrowth and know the deep tunnels better than anybody else. Rumours are that the old tunnels connect to the underdark in places, however you'd have to gain the trust of a Scorned Clan member to ever find it. Holidays '''Alefest''' (all celebrate) A two day harvest festival, there is food and drink and their (in)famous drinking competitions. This holiday is sponsored by ale-makers and specialty and new brews are in abundance. Scorned are allowed to participate in this holiday. '''Strongarm''' (Celebrated by Peakfellers and Goldhammers) At the beginning of each month Clans enter volunteers, those volunteered attempt to work the hardest for the two following weeks, on the third week the Sons of Stone vote on who they believe was the hardest working volunteer and they get to live in "The Limestone Mansion" until a new volunteer bests them. '''Vinmöl Day''' (all celebrate) A Day long celebration of the day Vinmöl was founded. '''Unity Festival '''(Celebrated by the Sons of Stone, but anybody may come) Whenever they feel like throwing one, large farmers market, and carnival features. '''Day of Wrath''' (Only celebrated by the Scorned) Celebrated twice a year, celebration of the day the Duergar abandoned their evil brethren and came to the surface, they strike a huge gong 1 time for each year they've been away. Rumours say the earth shakes every strike. Tavern games Stones Halfling's Luck Religion Mostly Bahamut and Moradin worshipers, Erathis, and Kord worshipers are not uncommon. General Culture Stay with your Clan Dwarves first, then powerful outsiders, then everybody else. General Outlook Slightly to moderately xenophobic, like technology, love gold. Outlook of the Empire Favourable, little dissent. Magic Notes Each Clan tends to Guard its magical secrets from the other clans but share amongst clan members Each clan has their own magic circle, those that don't practice withing the circle are seen as standoffish. Government System Representative republic each clan has a representative present at meetings, even the Scorned. Random Lore People of Interest